


Consumed By the Snow.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Football | Soccer, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Hermione/Jon? Coz, why not?She didn't why but something tells her that she wanted to be watched. Watched by him. She finished her drink and went to the dance floor with a smirk on her face. 'Let's give him a show of a lifetime.'





	Consumed By the Snow.

 

 

The thumping nightclub music segued into to a popular floor-filler and the excited crowd surged around her as she kept dancing with the rhythm. She wasn't supposed to be alone at this night. Her friends were supposed to be with her but Hogwarts got their asses kicked today at the football match against the Dierwolves, the football team of the University of Winterfell. Both Ron and Harry had said that they were not in the mood for clubbing which made Hermione to hit the club alone.

A couple suddenly knocked into her, almost knocking her off her too-high heels. Hermione caught her balance just as two warm, strong hands around her waist steadied her from behind. She sucked in her breath, conscious of the extra few pounds spilling over the waistband of her close-fitting trousers, and wondering who the gentleman was who was quick enough to notice she was in distress. The sea of revelers calmed, and the hands were removed as quickly as they appeared.  
  
She carefully swiveled on her heels to see him standing close to her, wide shoulders protecting from further upset. Hermione knows him. It was Jon 'fucking' Snow. The midfielder who made the University of Hogwarts football team to look like a bunch of headless chickens by scoring two goals against them and setting up another for his team.

A hot spark zinged through her belly. "Thanks for that," she acknowledged with a smile, shouting over the music.

He smiled back at her, his straight white teeth shining in the club lights, contrasting with his shoulder-length dark curly hair. Hermoine made a mistake sitting with other girls during the match and all of them swoon at the sight of Jon whenever he played nearer to their stands. Some of them even whispered what they'd like to do with his hair if they have Jon on top of them and pounding into them.

"No problem," he replied simply in that thick Northern accent of his.

"I'm Jon Snow," he said looking directly at her eyes.

"I know," she replied. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I watched you play against my team today," she added.

He chuckled, "So, you go to Hogwarts, Ms...?"

"Hermione," she said. unconsciously pushing a strand of her long, brown hair from her face. "Senior at Hogwarts."

"Hey, Jon. We bought shots for ya," she heard someone calling out from the bar.

"Coming!" Jon shouted from the dance floor. He then turned around to face her, "Nice meeting you, Hermione," he said and backed away from her with a kind smile.

Sighing she went to the loo and after finishing her activities, she went over to the bar to order herself a martini. While drinking she spared a glance to her left, discovering that Jon's team was only a few yards away from her. There were several bimbos with them. Most of them were sucking faces with the players and a voluptuous red-haired woman trying her best to get Jon's attention but his eyes were trained solely towards Hermione.

Normally, she would ignore the looks of other boys but Jon Snow's look ignites something within her. She tried not to look but found her gaze was drawn irresistibly towards him. His body just did it for her, from the dark t-shirt which clung lovingly to his thickly muscled upper body, to the well-worn jeans which hugged his tight arse and strong, broad thighs. And not to forget his dark curls atop his head. She didn't know why but something tells her that she wanted to be watched. Watched by him. She finished her drink and went to the dance floor with a smirk on her face. 'Let's give him a show of a lifetime.'

She quickly picked up the music and danced seductively, swaying her hips and making sure that Jon got a clear view of her. For a moment, she missed the sight of him and when she looked at the bar, he was gone. Disappointment tore through. 'Did he go with that redhead bitch.'

Exhaling her breath she tried to walk away from the dance floor but hit someone on her way. She looked up and all her disappointment replaced with excitement as she found out that someone was actually Jon Snow. The butterflies intensified their fluttering and moved lower down, Hermione shifted in place and muttered, "I'm sorry." She was glad that the dim lighting covered her blush.

"It seems like you like colliding with me," he said chuckling.

She giggled, "I could say the same for you."

He laughed and extended his hand forward. His palm open to her, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and accepted the waiting hand. They walked towards the dance floor. His eyes appraised her appreciatively, from the deep cleavage bared in her semi-revealing top. His spicy cologne hit her lungs as he pulled her towards him. 'Yum, he smelled so good.'

"You have beautiful lips," he whispered in her hear that sent a thunderbolt along her spine.

"Then why don't you kiss it?" she said almost unconsciously.

They froze in place for a few seconds as their eyes met again, and followed by their lips. The first touch of his hot tongue electrified her body, the second nearly made her swoon again. He tasted of beer and male essence. She murmured with pleasure, taking the kiss deeper and moving closer to him. Her hands rose to hold his shoulders, run down his back and pull him closer towards her.  
  
He deliberately seduced her with his tongue, working firmly into her again and again. Her body hummed with bliss at the fast-rising sensations. Her hands held his waist, she felt the muscles under the skin and couldn't stop her hands from wandering further, to hold onto his buttocks. The muscles rippled under her fingers and she squeezed back. In response, he moved even closer to her as the kiss continued to deepen. She could feel his increasing interest against her body and murmured her delight, pressing her aching body against him. They twisted together in the shadows of the club, oblivious to anything around them.  
  
Hermione's arousal was quickly escalating, he tasted so good, felt so good and it was all turning her on, blood rushing to throb and swell between her legs. She didn't know what happened or how it happened as her mind was filled with Jon. And, here she was now pinned against her door and Jon devouring her lips like a hungry wolf. Thankfully, her roommate wasn't in town and that means they can free as they wished.

He took one of her hands and moved it to the bulge in his jeans. He was thick and ready, twitching under her palm, she squeezed him lightly and he groaned. The smoldering flames between her legs flared even higher. She squeezed him again, her free hand running through the soft, short hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him towards her. "I want you so bad," he growled biting the fleshy part of her.  
  
She moaned her reply and grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. The hard squeeze followed by a nipple pinch made her lose control, she arched her back into his hands and tried to get close.  
  
Between deep, drugging, lascivious kisses, she stripped off his trousers and boxers, happy to see his generous manhood was ready for her. She clasped her hand around him and his hips flexed as he groaned at her touch. She didn't want to take her hand off him, but the ache between her thighs was intensifying into pain.  
  
"Sofa," she muttered, "Here." She led him by his cock towards the cushions, he came willingly and she pushed him so he was sat, his body hardly visible in the light from the streets shining in through the window. She pulled off her clothes and picked up the condom that he took from the club. She rolled it onto him, struggling to stop caressing him. "I have to have you."  
  
His hands came up as she knelt across him and one went between her legs, "Fuck, you're absolutely soaking."  
  
Hermione gasped at the intimate touch, rubbing herself on him. One of his fingers delved inside her and she squeezed it tightly with her inner muscles. She kissed him, sucking at his tongue in an imitation of the act to come as her hips rolled towards him.  
  
Before she could peak, he withdrew his hand. Instead, hers went down to touch him and she moved until she was above him. Anticipation. It was too much, she thrust her hips down and he speared smoothly up into her body. It was enough to send her crazy, yelping in pleasure at the tight fit and jolting as close to him as she could manage. She began sighing, her body an unstoppable, runaway train, out of her control, squeezing him as tight as she could.  
  
'God, you feel so good, so big and hard inside me,' she babbled. 'I just want you to fuck me.'  
  
He moaned back, his hips beginning to lift towards hers and his breathing heavy. His hand moved to cup and squeeze her breasts, orbs that until then she hadn't realized needed the contact. Her hands covered his as he plucked and twisted her hard nipples, she showed him she liked it a little rougher and he obliged, the painful pleasure shooting through her body. He countered it by running his fingers along the sensitive undersides and she gasped blissfully.  
  
Her hips began moving faster and faster on him as the tension built unbearably. She felt the beginning of tremors taking her up and away so she thrust towards him. He began jolting harder and harder, he growled in frustration and somehow flipped her over. They tumbled to the floor.  
  
She was under him now, his hips taking her unceasingly, the friction from the plunging, building, and building. Her nails scored his back, went to hold his buttocks and she dug them in again, forcing him as deep as he would go. She then grabbed his dark curls and ran her hand over his head. _'Those bitches dreamt of it and here I am doing what they couldn't do.'_  
  
The first wave hit her like an avalanche and she screamed as she clamped down on him, he grunted and moved his hips quicker against her resistance. 'Shit!' she panted as a second wave joined the first, the pleasure becoming excruciating. Their bodies were so slippery where they met, there was no friction apart from her muscles tightly clenching down on him.

He lowered his hand to the spot where his cock going in and out and rubbed against her engorged clitoris. Even that was too much for her, the sensations sending her off into a world of pure feeling. The way he loomed over her, dominated her. She wasn't in control of her own body, the time spun away as they feasted on each other.

The third wave was slightly softer but left her stranded on a high as he continued plunging inside her. His moans joined hers as he stiffened and with the last, smaller wave washing her into a daze he hardened and spurted inside her.  
  
He collapsed beside her, gasping deeply. 'Wow.'  
  
They took several minutes to catch their breath, their bodies still rubbing together. He felt great on top of her, despite his extra size. To be enveloped, pinned down by him. Just yummy.  
  
Eventually, he rolled onto his back and dealt with the condom, tying it off and putting it to one side. 'Feel better now?'  
  
She still hungered for him despite coming so strongly. Her insides twitched, missing his presence already. 'A bit. When can we go again?' she asked cheekily.  
  
He laughed hoarsely, "oh baby! we have all night."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop the comments!!!


End file.
